One piece legacy: Yatara chaos 4
Zozo was not weak. He was rather a strong individual. The only problem was, that he feared pirates. Pirates were people who took his freedom away, and far more. But when Brog came to the island and arrested the pirates, he loved the marines. But he loved them like a family. The same way a much younger sibling loves their much older older sibling. He would hide things from their headquarters. He would spray graffiti all over the marine base. He would also egg some others. His reasonings were that he needs to keep them on their toes. Their response was to make him a criminal. - When Brog, Roroc, and Braxton saw Zozo was the source of the screams, they stopped getting worried. He never did this before, but their could be a first time for everything. Brog looked at 8 marines, and ponied at Zozo. The marines knew what he meant, and chased after Zozo. When Zozo saw them, he smiled, until he saw their faces, and ran away. Zozo was faster then them though, so he was in no danger. It was Brog, Roroc, and Braxton he was scared off. He saw what those three were on separate occasions. With their reputation, it's said the only pirates that come to this island are the ones who don't know what island these three live in. Zozo loved those three. The same way a younger sibling loved the big bad brother who beat him up. - "Commodore Brog, should we send some marines to the location he was running from? We should make absolute sure their is no pirates." Brog thought about for a second, and just nodded. "I want 10 marines and you to check it out. It's not like we have a shortage. We have another 1,000 marines at base, and over 3,000 checking out the island, and it's shores." Roroc bowed to his boss, and started ordering 10 marines to follow him. Brog looked at the marines, and smiled. No sense in just ignoring it, he thought. Roroc could handle any pirate in this sea. This got Brog thinking about what he wanted to do lately. Brog wanted to retire. - Despite Roroc and the 10 marines going at full speed, they missed Tack and Fea. Tack and Fea hid the boat, well, Fea hid the boat. Hiding a boat was a foreign idea to Tack. Tack and Fea were off, to the town. Tack wanted three things. 1. Food 2. Navigator 3. More food It was the main list he had. He needed a navigator because navigators know where to go, and how to go there. They were the main reason pirates could go anywhere. Tack was looking around, to see a monkey running at them. "ZOZO!" - Zozo outran the marines, and was nearly happy, until he saw the pirates. It was... Those two again! Maybe he should run back, and have Brog chase after him. So when Zozo was about to run back, Tack used his rubber limbs to grab Zozo. Zozo was unable to escape the arms, and stopped running. He looked at Tack, and only got scared. He was sure of what was to happen next, they would lock him up again. They would make him dance for him, and tortured him when he couldn't. They would beat him up, when he turned human, and laugh at him when he turns monkey. Looking at Tack, all he saw was the old pirates who beat him up. "What's wrong?" Tack had no idea why Zozo was sweating, so Tack let him go. Zozo saw that Tack let him go, and look puzzled. Zozo started to walk away, and decided maybe he could threaten the pirates. "Hey, get out of here. We have Brog here! This is Yatara island, you know, the pirates graveyard!" Tack looked at Zozo, and just said "I can't. I need food, and a navigator." Zozo looked at them, and knew who they were talking about. "You mean the navigator that can tell when the wind goes just by looking? The navigator that can solve any ocean current 10 KM just by looking at the surface water of 1 m? Considered a genius at navigation?" "Yes!" "He left Yatara island 5 years ago." Back Forward Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Yatara chaos arc